<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>key to my heart on your necklace by BluebarrieMuzzins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033923">key to my heart on your necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins'>BluebarrieMuzzins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around the League [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Sitting Up, Soft Kisses, snoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no response from Chara. Rather, the only response Charlie received was a soft snore. Charlie stared at Chara. Chara was sat straight up in the chair, head tilted a little to the side. His arms were folded across his chest. Charlie snorted. Chara looked like a stereotypical middle-aged father that said they wouldn’t fall asleep watching television.</p>
<p>Charlie lit up at that moment because a sudden idea had come to him. Every time he had fallen asleep somewhere that wasn’t the bed, Chara would always carry him to bed. Now that Chara had fallen asleep at the table instead of in bed, he wanted to carry him to bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zdeno Chara/Charlie McAvoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around the League [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>key to my heart on your necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a Maple Leafs fan... writing a fic about two Boston Bruins. Someone please check me for delirium. </p>
<p>That aside, I hope you like this! I wanted to write something and used a prompt I found -- Person A is wide awake, but Person B is extremely exhausted and falls asleep in a very uncomfortable spot. Person A wants to carry them to bed, but there’s a problem: B is really tall and REALLY heavy, and A is very weak.</p>
<p>If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. I mean no harm in writing this. It's just for fun.</p>
<p>Title from "Heatwave" by Florida Georgia Line</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chara yawned thickly as he walked in the door. He dropped the keys on the table beside the door and slipped out of his shoes. Charlie bounced through the door a moment later, eyes wide and mouth cheerful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another yawn escaped Chara as he walked into the kitchen. Charlie happily trotted along behind his captain and boyfriend. Charlie went to the cupboard to grab a granola bar while Chara went to grab some almond milk from the refrigerator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he poured the glass, Chara plodded to the dining room table to sit. He yawned a third time as he slipped into his usual seat at the end of the table. Charlie bounced along and sat to Chara’s right. The two sat in silence, the only sounds that could be heard were the occasional crunch of granola when Charlie chewed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Charlie said. “Would you like to join?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no response from Chara. Rather, the only response Charlie received was a soft snore. Charlie stared at Chara. Chara was sat straight up in the chair, head tilted a little to the side. His arms were folded across his chest. Charlie snorted. Chara looked like a stereotypical middle-aged father that said they wouldn’t fall asleep watching television.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie lit up at that moment because a sudden idea had come to him. Every time he had fallen asleep somewhere that wasn’t the bed, Chara would always carry him to bed. Now that Chara had fallen asleep at the table instead of in bed, he wanted to carry him to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood and positioned himself in a way that would make it easy to lift Chara. Charlie slid his arms around Chara and used all of his effort to lift. He tried three or four times, but he was unsuccessful. He deflated and sank into his seat. He loved having a giant for a boyfriend. When they cuddled, he felt completely encased and warm. Chara could reach the things Charlie couldn’t. Charlie loved how Chara’s sweatshirts were huge on him because he loved oversized sweatshirts. Right now, though, he didn’t like his giant boyfriend. Charlie wanted to carry Chara to bed like Chara had carried him to bed so many times before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie decided he would give himself a few more minutes before he tried again. Chara seemed to be out like a light and probably wouldn’t mind if Charlie tried another time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Charlie once again tried to use all of his power to lift Chara from the chair and into his arms. He managed to lift Chara’s hips off the chair this time, but Charlie couldn’t pick Chara up to carry him down the hall to the bedroom. Defeated, Charlie slumped into his seat. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is something wrong, little one?” Chara’s voice was syrupy with sleep. He stretched his arms above his head; Charlie heard the joints pop back into place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Charlie mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Charlie, there is no need to lie to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie sighed and looked at Chara. Chara, whose face was usually stern, was soft around the edges. “I wanted to carry you to bed as you do with me. But I couldn’t lift you because you’re too heavy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand reached out a soothed Charlie’s cheek. “It is the thought that counts, little one.” Chara leaned in and kissed Charlie softly. Charlie smiled when they pulled apart. “And I appreciate the thought.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small blush crept across Charlie’s face. He leaned in and kissed Chara again. This kiss was just as soft as the first one. When the two pulled apart, Chara had a fond look on his face. He ruffled Charlie’s hair. Charlie stuck his tongue out and giggled. Chara chuckled and scooped Charlie into his arms. He squeaked and blushed profusely. Chara kissed the top of Charlie’s head and smiled when Charlie hummed contently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither said anything as Chara walked them to the bedroom. Chara gracefully placed Charlie on the bed and crawled in behind him. Charlie wiggled around on the bed until he was perfectly comfortable in Chara’s grip. He sighed happily when he found the perfect position. Chara pulled the blanket over them and draped his arm over Charlie’s midsection when he heard Charlie’s breaths start to even out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Z?” Charlie mumbled. “I love you.” The sound of Charlie’s snores filled the room a moment later. Chara smiled and pressed a kiss behind Charlie’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, little one.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>